Chibi Yugi
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After Kaiba loses his grip on his anti-aging potion and Yugi inhales it, he’s turned into a 3-year old! Can Kaiba and others deal with a toddler? See for yourself! Serenity X Duke. Tea X Chibi Yugi possibly. Enjoy!
1. A New Look Literally!

_A/N: Thanks to my pal bluestarroyalty's insanely funny story MiniYugi this story was born! I thank her for the idea! This story is also considered the Yu-Gi-Oh! twin to my wildly popular GX story "A Chibi Is Born". I hope you all enjoy this story as much as Chibi! Also in this, Yami is like Yugi's big brother, Yami and Seto become best friends, so the group decides to live at his mansion to get to know him better and Kaiba before the events of this found a way to give Noah his own body. Oh yeah and when Yugi becomes 3 his surroundings and memories will still be the same but as time goes on his mind adapts to being 3 but when he returns to normal his mind will too, but his speech becomes like a toddler's almost instantly following the accident. As a result of Seto becoming friends with Yami, he can be considered OOC as he also pranks Yugi and company occasionally along with his little brother and stepbrother._

_Brief Description: After Kaiba loses his grip on his anti-aging potion and Yugi inhales it, he's turned into a 3-year old! Can Kaiba and others deal with a toddler? See for yourself! At the start Yugi is a bit OOC as he's turned into a prankster._

Yugi Moto stood in a small alleyway with a devious smile.

As of late, the normally innocent teen had become a bit of a prankster.

Whenever he got the chance the 17-year-old teen would pull some sort of embarrassing but highly amusing prank.

Sure, his friends would be a little frustrated when the prank was actually pulled on them, but after a moment the victim of Yugi's prank would join in the laugh fests that would take place afterwards which would end with the victim promising to 'get Yugi back'.

But they never were very successful because of Yugi's other half, Yami Yugi.

Usually Yami, seeing Yugi always having so much fun pranking his friends, would tip Yugi off on what they had planned to do.

But lately, Yami had grown more worrisome over what could happen if Yugi pranked the wrong person and had stopped tipping Yugi off, hoping getting pranked himself would make him stop.

But alas, it didn't.

For it seemed Yugi had gotten so good with his pranks that he never fell victim to his friend's pranks.

But today would be different, for Yugi and his friends.

Yugi stood in the alley, his most devious trap to date already set up.

He had a rope set up that when tripped, would tip a bucket of liquid cement on the victim.

Tea Gardener, a brown-haired azure-eyed brunette and Yugi's closest friend since childhood approached humming a tune as she walked, totally oblivious to the trap that awaited her.

Yugi grinned, there was Tea, ready for the trap, he looked around, making sure none of his friends were in sight to give him away.

Tea kept humming the tune as she came closer until her foot accidentally tripped a rope.

Yugi grinned in an innocent but still very devious way as he watched it, seeing her catch her foot on the rope, above her, a bucket of liquid cement tipped.

Tea of course hadn't seen it and it poured directly on her, drenching her easily.

"What in the… **YUGI!! I KNOW THIS IS YOUR DOING!!**" She shouted, knowing how Yugi liked to prank her and the others as of late.

Yugi laughed from his hiding place, sticking his head out at the now cement-drenched Tea, chuckling proudly.

"Yugi you little devil!" She shouted, pretending to be angry with him, but she knew he meant no real harm by it.

"Aw, come on Tea, it's not that bad. Remember last week when I stuck honey in Joey's hair? He said he passed a hornet's nest on the way home." Yugi chuckled with a slight smirk as he recalled the memory of the whole incident.

"Oh yeah…" She giggled as she too recalled the memory.

"See I've done worse." Yugi told her with a grin.

Yami chuckled softly as he peeked from the alley he was watched from.

"Hey Yami, I see you made it in time." Yugi called to his Other Half, who referred to himself as Yugi's big brother in public, without having to turn around seeing as he knew Yami's voice so well.

"Yeah but aibou, take it easy on the pranks. One of these days you'll get pranked back, young one." Yami teased with a smile.

Yami referred to himself as Yugi's big brother when in public and around other people the group didn't know but when with just Yugi and his friends, he referred to Yugi by either his name, aibou which was Japanese for partner and young one because he was 5 millennia younger than Yami was technically.

"Oh really, and who's going to have the guts to pull it back?" Yugi laughed, folding his arms in a slightly boastful manner.

"Maybe you should look up, Yugi…" Came a voice.

Yugi did so, recognizing the voice as the teen CEO and his and Yami's long time dueling rival, the azure-eyed brunette Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba chuckled as he tugged on a rope from behind his back and red paint poured on the tri-colored hikari's hair.

Yugi gasped when he noticed the paint falling, having no time to move out of the way, he simply closed his eyes and mouth before he felt himself getting hit.

Kaiba laughed softly as the paint covered the small child.

"Got ya, Yugi." Seto teased, grinning.

Yugi growled softly as he opened his eyes, looking up at Kaiba.

"Fine you got me, but did you draw Yami into it to distract me?" He asked as some paint dripped from the tip of his hair on to the ground.

"Nah this was all Mokie's idea, little man." Seto replied, trying to resist snickering at the paint-covered teen.

"Him? Oh great." Yugi growled, as since Mokuba was younger it was easier for him to prank Yugi while avoiding being hit himself.

Kaiba chuckled a bit, seeing Yugi's light frustration at the mention of his baby brother being the culprit.

"Ah, lighten up a bit Yugi." Seto told him with a smile.

"Not until I get you back." Yugi said with a chuckle as he flashed his trademark innocent grin as he continued.

"But first, I need to get home and shower." Yugi added, holding back a blush.

"How ya gonna do dat, Yuge?" Came the voice of Yugi's best friend the dirty-blonde brown-eyed teen Joey Wheeler.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, turning to Joey. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm covered in paint." Yugi added dryly.

Joey stifled a snicker, as seeing his best friend finally being a victim amused him.

"Who did dat one, Yuge?" He asked, grinning.

"Kaiba did." Yugi replied, pointing upwards at the playfully smirking Blue-Eyes duelist.

"All right danks Kaiba I owe ya one." Joey chuckled, high-fiving him which Seto returned with a handshake.

"What?" Yugi called, a devious smile reforming on his lips. "If this is because of last week, I swear I'll pay you back worse." Yugi threatened, with an innocent but bad-boy smile at his best friend.

"Oh Ra…" Joey muttered as he took off running.

"You heard right Joey, just prepare to have another adjustment to your hair." Yugi warned, cupping his hands over his mouth as he said this before he laughed softly.

"You'll hafta catch me first, tough guy!" Joey taunted playfully.

"I don't need to catch you, you'll see." Yugi replied with a smirk.

"Aibou can you please mellow out on the pranks a bit?" Yami asked, his overprotective side showing.

"Why?" Yugi sighed, looking back at Yami. "I got hit back, no one gets hurt, what's your problem?" He asked, crossing his arms and lightly pouting like that of a spoiled child.

"Nothing aibou. It's just I don't want you pranking the wrong person like Bakura for example. You know how ruthless he can be." Yami replied with an almost rueful grin.

"Yeah, like I'd prank him until I'm better. I did hit Ryou, but he's the closest I'd go to Bakura for a while." Yugi told him in an almost cocky tone but it wasn't cocky like Kaiba's would be in that case.

"How'd ya get him?" Seto asked, purely curious of the small champ's truthfulness.

"Let's just say, his hair isn't so white anymore." Yugi chuckled.

Yami's eyes widened.

He was more than a bit stunned that his little aibou would try such a thing and run the risk of Bakura attacking him without mercy as the evil spirit took such great joy from in the past.

Yugi laughed in an almost teasing way at Yami's reaction, looking back at him with a smile afterwards.

Kaiba just smiled and beckoned them back to his place.

Yugi followed Kaiba, following the pair putting their differences behind them, they had agreed that sharing a place was a good way to get to know each other better, Yugi looked at Yami as he walked along.

Tea smiled slightly at Yugi, but he didn't seem to notice but she wasn't really bothered by such a trivial fact.

Yugi sighed as he brought a hand up to his hair, feeling the paint still damp, wondering whether his entire hair had become the single color, he brought his hand back, the entire palm red.

Suddenly a hose sprayed Tea and Yugi washing their hair but left them dripping wet.

The culprit? Kaiba's little brother and his stepbrother.

Yugi gasped when he was hit with the water, he closed his eyes until the ambush came to an end. He started opening his eyes to see Mokuba; he held back a growl as he started feeling some of the paint sliding away.

"Hardly the shower I planned." He mumbled, feeling a bit irritated at the younger Kaiba sibling.

Mokuba and Noah ran off giggling at how successful his prank was.

"Kaiba I'm going to get him back bad." Yugi growled warningly to the teen CEO, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"Ah relax Yugi he's only 11." Seto reminded him with a smile.

"I know, but still, he's an evil mastermind, ambushing us then." Yugi replied, a little bitterly.

Kaiba and the others chuckled at the exasperated hikari for a few moments.

"All right, all right, let's just go in so I can get dried up." Yugi muttered.

Kaiba nodded and unlocked the door to the Kaiba mansion.

Yugi rubbed his arms as he shivered, walking in briskly and making his way towards the closest bathroom, while Tea headed to the second closest one.

"Hey Seto-kun!" Noah greeted cheerfully.

Yugi stopped, looking back as he watched Noah approaching Kaiba, hiding in the shadow of the corridor as he looked back.

Seto smiled at his stepbrother. "Hey Noah." He said calmly to the green-haired boy.

Tea looked between the two Kaiba brothers, both smiling proudly before she walked into the bathroom she was in front of.

"So, what did you think of the shower Mokie and I gave them?" Noah laughed, smiling happily.

Kaiba chuckled. "Good job. You even caught me by surprise." Seto answered with a smile.

"Thanks, that was the plan." Noah told him with a smirk.

"Heh I figured as much…" He replied as he fiddled with something in his coat pocket.

"What's that you have there?" Noah asked, looking at Kaiba's pocket.

"It's a sort of de-aging potion I've been working on." Seto told him with a smile.

"Ah, I see, what are you going to use it for?" Noah asked, his curiosity even more aroused.

"I haven't thought of-" Kaiba started, but before he could finish he lost his grip on it and it flung towards Yugi.

"Oh for the love of Blue-Eyes…" Kaiba muttered, his eyes widening.

Yugi's eyes widened when he noticed the small glass falling towards him then as it started smashing on the ground in front of him, he gasped.

"Please tell me he didn't inhale that…" Seto groaned.

"Kaiba are you telling me that the bottle that just smashed holds an anti-ageing potion and you just sent it flying towards Yugi?!" Yami growled, having overheard the conversation between the eldest Kaiba sibling and Noah.

"It slipped!" Kaiba protested, his voice sounding a bit frantic.

"You should've held on to it tighter then!" Yami shouted at the azure-eyed teen.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked, rubbing his eyes as the smoke cleared.

"Oh…my…god…" Kaiba gasped in complete shock at the sight he saw.

Yugi opened his eyes, everything around him looked so much bigger.

Yami's bottom jaw fell when he saw Yugi, much shorter than he had been, looking like a young child, his eyes still as large and innocent as ever, his voice shy and quiet, but his hair was much smaller.

Yami looked completely stunned at the sight he saw.

His innocent little aibou had been transformed, by accident, from a 17-year-old teen to a 3-year-old chibi-sized toddler!

_(Takes deep breath) Well that's it the first chapter of Chibi Yugi as I've decided to call this story is at last finished!_

_I hope you all enjoy this and the many chapters that follow!_

_To be continued…_


	2. Fear The Cuteness!

A/N: Everyone including Seto may be a trifle OOC from this chapter on as they all adore how Yugi looks and acts as a 3-year-ol

_A/N: Everyone including Seto may be a trifle OOC from this chapter on as they all adore how Yugi looks and acts as a 3-year-old. Enjoy the chapter!_

_Last Time_

_Yugi opened his eyes, everything around him looked so much bigger._

_Yami's bottom jaw fell when he saw Yugi, much shorter than he had been, looking like a young child, his eyes still as large and innocent as ever, his voice shy and quiet, but his hair was much smaller._

_Yami looked completely stunned at the sight he saw._

_His innocent little aibou had been transformed, by accident, from a 17-year-old teen to a 3-year-old chibi-sized toddler!_

_End Flashback_

"Tell me that didn't just happen..." Seto moaned, wishing he had never even touched his potion, let alone designed it now.

"Kaiba, you can clearly see it did!" Yami growled, glaring at him. "Tell me you have something to turn him back to normal."

"I...don't... because that was only a prototype..." Seto stammered, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"Oh you're kidding me!" Yami growled, holding back a full-on scream towards Kaiba.

"Why's everyone acting so weird?" the smaller-than-usual Yugi asked.

"Oh boy..." Kaiba sighed, kneeling before the smaller Yugi.

"Kaiba, why are you so much bigger? You look different." The now toddler-sized Yugi asked innocently.

"No Yugi I'm the same it's you whose different." Seto answered, trying to keep from blushing at how cute the small boy now looked.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, a little confused.

"That potion... it made you 3..." Seto answered, trying his hardest not to chuckle or anything of the sort.

"Three what?" Yugi asked, not understanding as his mind was slowly adapting to being a three-year-old.

Yami sighed, walking slowly towards the pair, from where he was standing; Kaiba could do with some help.

"It made you a three-year old, Yugi." Seto replied as calmly as he could in his situation.

"What? But...how? That doesn't make any sense" Yugi cried.

"Oh Ra...why me..." Kaiba moaned.

"Because you caused this!" Yami growled, folding his arms as he stopped behind Kaiba.

"It was an accident!" Seto protested, as he copied Yami's movement of folding his arms.

"You still should have held on tighter!" Yami snapped.

"Don't fight…" Yugi called, looking tearful.

Meanwhile Tea had just returned from the bathroom and her eyes fell on our now 3-year-old amethyst angel...

"So how do I go back?" Yugi asked, looking at Kaiba pleadingly.

But before Kaiba could answer, Tea squealed and held him.

Yugi's eyes widened as Tea squealed, Yami pressed his hands over his ears, glaring at Tea.

"I'm not gonna ask but he's soo cute..." Tea squealed softly.

"Kaiba, why's she being all weird?" Yugi sighed, shaking his head.

Kaiba chuckled. "She finds the three-year old you cute."

"This isn't funny!" Yugi snapped, though it sounded comical coming from him.

Kaiba just smiled.

Yugi pouted before smiling innocently up at Tea.

Tea giggled, caressing his chin with her finger.

Yugi purred happily like a kitten as she did so.

"Yay!" he giggled.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RED-EYES?!" Joey yelled, surprised by the 3-year-old Yugi.

"Joey!" Yugi giggled, holding his hand up. "What's up with Red-Eyes?" He asked, not understanding it was simply an expression in his current state.

Kaiba chuckled. "Nothing. It's a figure of speech little guy."

"If you must know...it's Kaiba's fault." Yami answered, looking at Kaiba with a grin.

"Ah boy...and I thought dat Battle City was nuts..." Joey muttered, eyeing the teen CEO.

"Don't worry Joey; you and I can try to figure something out." Yami replied, turning back towards Joey.

"Aww come on Yami why do that?" Tea whined.

"What are you talking about? He's a three year old! What if someone decided they wanted to conquer the world? He's more vulnerable than ever!" Yami yelled.

"But Yami he's too cute now!" Tea squealed as she hugged Yugi tighter to her.

Yami growled, deciding not to go further when he watched Yugi giggling in her arms.

"Do you want to go play with Mokie?" She asked sweetly.

"But can't I stay with you guys?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Okay then." Yugi replied cutely.

"Seriously do we really have to make him 17 again?" Seto asked as he was mesmerized by the 3-year-old's cuteness.

"Kaiba...do you REALLY want me going on at you until he grows back to 17 naturally? Even following that?" Yami asked, glaring at Kaiba.

"But Yami have you even seen how cute he is?!" Seto shouted, almost with anime hearts in his eyes.

"Yes. Cute. I'm sorry Kaiba, but this isn't the Yugi Muto I was sent to protect." Yami sighed. "Call me heartless, but I would like my aibou back." He replied, not realizing that our little chibi didn't want to grow up just yet.

That comment however got Yugi crying slightly.

"Yugi no!" Yami gasped. "I-I'm sorry." He stammered, hating to see his aibou sad, especially in this new state.

Tea slapped Yami. "Now look what you've done!"

Yami gasped sharply, pressing a hand against his burning cheek, glaring at Tea.

"But Yami I wike being wittle..." Yugi told him, flashing his most innocent 'sweetie' sort of smile, which looked even more captivating now.

"I never said that was wrong!" Yami yelled at Tea, taking a breath as he turned to Yugi, replied much more calmly. "That's what I'm afraid of to be honest. Yugi, I do like you like this, but do you really want to relive your life?" He asked.

"It's not permanent..." Kaiba muttered though he wished it were.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, looking at Kaiba.

"It can and sadly will wear off." Seto answered, showing almost genuine sadness at that.

"'Sadly'?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow. "This isn't something I'd expect from the normal Seto Kaiba. You sure you didn't get hit on the head earlier?"

"What?! He's cute!" Seto answered, almost indignantly.

"Kaiba...you're scaring me" Yami replied, waiting a moment until he turned to Joey, shrugging.

Yugi walked over to where Mokuba was. "Hiya Mokie!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey Yugi-whoa. What happened to you?" Mokuba asked, staring at Yugi as if he felt mad, he looked so much shorter than usual, he didn't even believe that was possible.

"It was an accident Mokie-kun." He replied sweetly.

"What kind of accident? This is weird." Mokuba answered, still smiling however.

"Chemicwal." He said cutely.

"Did you just say 'chemical' in a weird way? I guess that's what a little kid like you sounds like." Mokuba chuckled.

"Well I am only threesies now." Yugi giggled cheerfully.

"I can see. So, you wanna go play somewhere then?" Mokuba asked cheerfully.

"Sure I'd wove to!" Yugi cried happily.

Mokuba laughed gently before leading Yugi towards his bedroom. Yami sighed, turning back to Tea and Kaiba, taking his hand away from his cheek as he finally remembered to.

"Remind me how this is a bad thing..." Tea said, in a dreamy voice.

Yami sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"You wouldn't listen if I tried." He replied, almost giving in to the fact that he couldn't do much at this point.

"Mokie stop I'm ticklewish!" Yugi cried, trying to squirm free, as Mokuba had led Yugi to his room then pinned him being the bigger of the 2 now, before he started tickling.

"No way, this is because of when you wouldn't stop tickling me!" Mokuba laughed, almost gleefully.

"Mokie!" Yugi protested.

"What? No matter what I said, you didn't stop." Mokuba chuckled.

"But Mwokie... I was seventween then..." Yugi protested, giving a really cute stare.

"And? I'm the older one now." Mokuba teased with a grin, loving his playful revenge.

"No fwair..." Yugi whined.

"Yes fair." Mokuba replied, smirking all the while.

"Mokuba!" Seto called.

"What is it Seto?" Mokuba replied, halting.

"Come here a sec." The elder Kaiba called.

Mokuba pushed himself to his feet

"Ah boy..." Kaiba muttered as he waited for Mokuba to show up.

"What's up Seto?" Mokuba asked, walking briskly towards his elder brother.

"Well it's about Yugi..." Seto began.

"What about him? I like him like this." Mokuba replied, smiling.

"So do I but Yami here being a spoilsport wants him back to normal. Thing is I looked at what I used for the potion…and it won't wear off for approximately 4 months…" Seto explained, though he looked joyful about this.

Yami narrowed his eyes at Kaiba, his arms folded tightly over his chest.

"I'm not a spoilsport. Besides, anything could happen in 4 months, I guess we'll just have to take extra care over him. At least it's not longer." Yami retorted.

"I said approximately. It could be any amount of time." Seto replied calmly.

"Whatever" Yami growled, rolling his eyes.

"Yami... I wike bweing threesies...dont act like a meanie adwult..." Yugi said sweetly, giving him a chibi stare.

"Yugi…" Yami sighed, letting his arms drop, seeing him standing there. "I don't mean to be mean, I'm just thinking about what's best for you in terms of out there. Bakura wouldn't ease up because you were a kid, if anything, he'd make an advantage of it." He replied, still worried for the little one.

"Bakwura? What abwout him?"

"Think about it, what if he came after us at this time? He wouldn't care that you're a kid." Yami replied, kneeling in front of Yugi, laying a hand on Yugi's small shoulder.

"He'd still do whatever he had planned. I don't mean to be horrible Yugi, but its best you go back to yourself." Yami pleaded, having forgotten what had happened the first time he had done this.

Yugi started crying.

"No Yugi!" Yami pleaded.

"Now look what you've done!" Tea snapped again.

"I didn't mean to upset him!" Yami shouted back at her, glaring at Kaiba in addition, though the brunette hadn't said anything in either situation.

"Don't worry Yugi do you want to stay little for a while?" Kaiba asked gently.

Yami rubbed the back of Yugi's head, praying he would stay calm long enough for him to answer.

"For a wittle while Seto. But I really wike being wittle so why change me back?" The innocent 3-year old asked.

Yami closed his eyes for a moment, opening them again quickly.

"Yugi, if you want to stay little, then I'll care for you as long as this lasts, I won't force you back." Yami replied, having finally learned his lesson about making Yugi cry.

"Yay!" Yugi said happily.

Kaiba chuckled softly.

Yami smiled hollowly, wrapping his arms around Yugi tightly.

"Now what guys?" Kaiba asked.

"It's getting pretty late, the sun should be setting in a few hours, we could always have something to eat." Yami suggested.

He turned back to Yugi, ignoring Joey punching the air silently in the hopes the others would agree.

"Can we get ice cweam?" Yugi asked cutely.

Yami smiled down at him, lifting his head up at Kaiba.

"What do you say?" He asked, smiling at Seto.

"Sure why not? After all with a look that cute how could I say no?" Seto replied with a grin.

Yami smiled, returning his head to Yugi.

"Who would you like to hold your hand or whatever? It's still pretty insane having you like this, but we can't risk you running off." Yami said in an almost teasing manner, with his big brother personality still showing.

"Can Twea do it?" He asked, still being partial to her despite being 14 years younger.

Tea squeaked again, rushing to Yugi as Yami stepped out of her way, standing close to Joey.

"Of course I will Yugi." she replied happily, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Yugi smiled happily.

Tea gripped Yugi's hand tightly, smiling as she stood as tall as she could while holding onto his hand.

Seto smiled at him as he handed Yugi a toy Blue-Eyes plushie.

Yugi gripped it tightly, smiling widely as he cuddled it with his free hand.

"Aww that's so cute..." Noah cooed at him with a giggle.

Yami smiled gently, he couldn't help but agree with Noah there, even if it did mean going against what he had earlier claimed.

Seto opened the door to his limo and led the others inside.

Yugi clutched the Blue-Eyes plushie tightly, playing with it as he sat on Tea's lap, even with all the seats, that was where he had chosen. Yami watched him with a gentle smile as he sat beside Joey, his eyes not leaving his little aibou.

"Yami?" Joey asked.

Yami lifted his head, blinking as he was woken from his thoughts, quickly turning back to Joey.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" he asked nervously.

"Uh yeah. Listen dude chill."

"I...I am." Yami lied, but Joey saw right through it.

"No ya ain't."

"Joey, I'm fine really. I don't see what you think is so wrong." Yami answered, almost in a panic.

"Yuge's fine bud." Joey assured.

"I know that, I never thought he wasn't." Yami replied.

"Guys we're here." Seto told them from the front seat.

"Joey, if we must carry on this, can we at least do it later at Kaiba's place?" Yami sighed, pushing himself up from the seat.

"Sure."

"Where are we?" Yugi asked.

"We're at the restaurant where we're eating. And then we'll have ice cream, that okay?" Tea answered.

"But I want ice cweam now..." Yugi whined.

"Don't worry Yugi; we'll be as quick as we can so you can have your ice cream." Tea replied, smiling.

Yugi clapped his hands happily.

"One problem..." Seto started.

"What's that?" Tea asked, looking up from Yugi.

"He can't fit in his shirt." Seto said with a snicker.

Tea blinked, puzzled by his enjoyment from the statement, the claim along enough to confuse her.

"Look." He pointed to it which was about 3 sizes too big.

"Oh no." Tea sighed. "What'll we do?"

Seto thought a moment... "I guess he can wear my T-shirt."

"You sure? Thanks." Tea replied.

"No problem." Kaiba replied, tossing his black t-shirt to her.

Tea smiled as she caught it, looking down at Yugi as she slipped his head through the top hole.

"Works perfectly..." Seto blushed hoping Yugi wouldn't notice the Dark Magician on the front.

Tea giggled as she noticed it, looking up at Kaiba before shifting herself from the seat, holding onto Yugi tightly.

"Well at least he didn't see it..."

"Not yet at least, the day's not done." Tea giggled.

Seto groaned softly.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothin come on lets eat before Yugi goes nuts." Seto answered with a grin.

"Good plan." Tea giggled, holding onto Yugi tightly as she walked forward, the others following.

Yugi playfully kissed Tea's cheek.

Tea blushed as she looked down at Yugi, smiling widely, feeling herself going red from the kiss; she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek back.

"Awwww!" Noah and Mokuba cooed.

Tea giggled nervously, hugging Yugi tighter, her blush only growing as she looked away from the pair.

Kaiba smiled at them. They looked really cute together.

Tea looked down at Yugi again, still blushing brightly, smiling still, unable to hide how happy she felt.

"Thanks Yugi." she whispered.

"Welcome." He whispered back.

Yami smiled gently at Tea and Yugi, she giggled looking down at the young boy, staying close to Kaiba, looking up in his direction with a cheerful smile.

"You're really happy aren't ya?" He asked with a grin.

"Of course I am."

"Do you honestly want him 17 again?"

"No, I like him like this and he wants to be like this." Tea replied.

"You want him to stay at 3 maybe for good?" Kaiba asked, his lips curling into a satisfied smirk.

"Er...well, if he'd want to, then I'd support him in that way, I would want him to stay like this."

"I figured as much." He replied as they entered the restaurant.

_What hilarity will Yugi cause in the restaurant? Find out next time!_

_Chibi Yugi Translations_

_Wike equals like._

_Wittle equals little._

_Chemicwal equals chemical._

_Threesies equals three._

_Wove equals love._

_Ticklewish equals ticklish._

_Mwokie equals Mokie._

_Seventween equals seventeen._

_Fwair equals fair._

_Bweing equals being._

_Adwult equals adult._

_Bakwura equals Bakura._

_Abwout equals about._

_Cweam equals cream._

_Twea equals Tea._


	3. Food Fight!

A/N: I have a tendency to switch between Seto and Kaiba when referring to the oldest Kaiba

_A/N: I have a tendency to switch between Seto and Kaiba when referring to the oldest Kaiba. So if either name is used it refers to him._

_Last Time_

_"You're really happy aren't ya?" He asked with a grin._

_"Of course I am."_

_"Do you honestly want him 17 again?"_

_"No, I like him like this and he wants to be like this." Tea replied._

_"You want him to stay at 3 maybe for good?" Kaiba asked, his lips curling into a satisfied smirk._

_"Er...well, if he'd want to, then I'd support him in that way, I would want him to stay like this."_

_"I figured as much." He replied as they entered the restaurant._

"I guess you must know me too well to not be surprised like that." Tea answered.

"I...I suppose." He replied, hiding a blush.

Tea giggled, looking down at Yugi once again.

"Please...let me somehow survive this..." Yami whispered to himself.

"Good afternoon sir." a waiter greeted, turning to Kaiba. "Table for seven I presume?" He asked.

"Correct." Kaiba replied calmly.

"Right this way." the waiter answered, turning and starting the walk to a large table capable of seating eight people.

"Heh, Roland has more personality than this guy..." Kaiba whispered to the others.

"It's probably part of this guy's job, not all of us are multi-billionaires." Joey hissed, despite that he couldn't deny Kaiba's statement.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the blonde's statement, finding it frankly annoying.

Joey moaned, pulling himself back, standing straight once again. The waiter halted beside the table, nodding that it was the one for them and stood aside for them to seat themselves.

Kaiba and the others sat down, the 3 Kaiba siblings actually next to one another.

Joey grinned at Tea as she sat beside him, Yugi still on her lap, as cheerful as ever, Yami sitting the other side of him.

"No surprise there." Kaiba chuckled.

"What?" Joey asked, turning to Kaiba.

"Yami hanging around Yugi like he's the kid's mother." Seto answered with a slight snicker.

Yami growled, glaring daggers upwards at Kaiba.

Mokuba teasingly stuck his tongue out at the spirit.

Yami grit his teeth, clenching his fists, as much as he understood the pair were only teasing, he still wasn't as accepting of the situation as they were.

Kaiba turned to the waiter and took the 7 menus he held, passing them to the others.

"What do you want to eat Yugi?" Tea asked him, holding the menu tightly for them both, so the little three-year old could easily see the food descriptions and pictures.

"French Fwies." He replied sweetly. (Fwies is Fries in translation.)

Yami turned to Yugi, his anger towards the Kaiba brothers weakened as he stared at Yugi, feeling a smile forming as he watched his little aibou, playfully amused by his innocence.

Kaiba chuckled softly. "But Yugi French Fries isn't really like a main option."

"He could have them with something though." Tea answered, glancing up at Kaiba.

"I want French Fwies!" Yugi repeated, growing impatient.

Kaiba chuckled once more.

"He doesn't get it. French Fries come with everything. To him it's French fries or nothing." He replied with a smile.

"What do you want with the French Fries then?" Tea asked, turning back to Yugi.

Yugi thought for a moment before pointing to a picture of chicken nuggets.

"Chicken nuggets? Okay, we'll go with that." Tea giggled.

Yugi clapped his hands happily while Seto informed the waiter that he, Mokuba and Noah would each have spaghetti.

Yami agreed on the choice also choosing spaghetti, Tea choosing a salad and Joey picking a large burger.

Yugi however was growing restless as he waited.

"Don't worry Yugi, they'll bring it all soon." Tea whispered, stroking his hair with a sugar-sweet smile.

Yugi giggled softly.

Yami smiled again at Yugi, Tea giggled in response to Yugi's own giggle.

Soon the food came, much to Joey's relief.

Tea smiled, looking down at Yugi.

"See, I told you. That's goes for you too Joey." She giggled, glancing back at the blonde.

Joey blushed. Mokuba however his playfulness had been piqued.

Yugi held a chicken nugget in his hand, giggling. He turned his attention to Mokuba, throwing it at his head.

Mokuba ducked just in time; however he wound up with a face full of spaghetti sauce as a result.

Yugi laughed as he watched, reaching out for another as he chuckled, Yami fixed his eyes on Yugi, unsure whether to stop it or just watch, smiling again.

Mokuba threw a handful of sauce at him, but wound up creaming Joey instead.

"You'we aiming is way off!" Yugi laughed. (You'we is you're in translation.)

Joey brought a hand up, wiping the sauce from his face.

"Alright, who did that?" he moaned.

Mokuba smirked, indicating he was the culprit.

Kaiba meanwhile was simply trying to enjoy his own spaghetti in spite of his brother and Yugi.

"You little!" Joey growled playfully, ripping a chunk of his burger off and throwing it across the table, only for it to fall apart in mid-air, much of it pelting Kaiba.

Kaiba sighed in frustration, fighting the urge to pour sauce on the blonde.

Joey laughed at Kaiba; Yugi chuckled as well but in doing so, accidentally releasing the newer chicken nugget, sending it over his head and towards another table.

"Oh nuts..." Kaiba muttered as he watched the airborne meat.

Yugi smiled proudly as it hit another man on the head, clapping and giggling as the man looked back in their direction.

"Oh boy..." Kaiba groaned.

"Hey!" the man snapped at Kaiba. "Who threw that?"

Yami moved his hand defensively in front of Yugi, glaring at the man.

"Hey buddy buzz off." Kaiba replied.

"Oh really?" he growled, grabbing a chunk of his own food. "And how do I know it wasn't you?"

He threw it fiercely towards Kaiba; Yami, Yugi and Tea all quickly ducking out of the way.

Kaiba ducked just barely as he felt his rage start to boil over.

Joey grinned at Kaiba as he watched in the corner of his eye; Yami laid his hand over Yugi's head as he lifted his own slightly to see Kaiba untouched.

Kaiba walked over, his azure eyes starting to blaze.

Yami watched Kaiba with slightly wider than normal eyes, glancing at Tea who was also wondering what was going to follow, both easily noting Kaiba was furious.

Kaiba picked the man up by his shirt.

"Look you idiot, I didn't throw that food at you. It was a toddler friend of my brother's..." He snarled.

Yami groaned, pressing his hand against his face, resisting the urge to get involved himself, just to annoy Kaiba. Joey sniggered, looking across at Mokuba.

"Hey, I got an idea." The blonde said, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Mokuba grinned. "What?"

"Let's get your bro while he's not looking." Joey whispered, grinning. "He's dodged everything so far, for once he has his back to us, and this could be our only chance."

Mokuba shook his head, not wanting to get his big brother angrier.

"Awww, you're a wimp." Joey chuckled, pulling another chunk of burger away, turning to where the others watched, grinning as he held the piece firmly.

"I am not!" Mokuba shouted, as he poured some sauce in Joey's hair.

"Damn it kid!" Joey growled, glancing at Mokuba before throwing the piece at Kaiba.

"Joey!" Yami hissed, glancing at him as the piece headed for Kaiba.

Kaiba ducked just in time, not bothering to even look back as he had a good intuition that Joey had thrown the burger meat at him.

"Ah crap, I'll kill him later. He thinks he's so awesome" Joey growled, balling his fist, unknowingly confirming Seto's unspoken suspicions.

"You know guys you coulda called..." Came a familiar voice.

"Tristan!" Joey called, trying to avoid looking like he had been the tone to try and hit Kaiba. "We didn't know until a short while ago." He replied sheepishly.

"Know what J?" Tristan asked curiously.

"That we were coming out. Especially to here." Joey answered.

"Ok hey where's Yuge?" Tristan asked, knowing Yugi was bound to be with Joey and the others.

"Er..." Joey stammered.

Joey turned to where Yami and Yugi were watching over the tops of their seats, focusing on Seto and how he was dealing with the other guy,

"Well, Joey?" Tristan asked, still not knowing of Yugi's recent change.

Joey sighed, there was no point in hiding it, he pointed past Tea at Yugi.

Tristan walked over as he couldn't see Yugi from that distance.

Joey growled, glaring at Tristan, he wasn't going to lift Yugi high where he would be an easy target for Mokuba to hit.

Tristan accidentally tripped on something landing right in front of Yugi.

Yugi giggled, clapping his hands as he looked down at Tristan, amused by his tripping.

Tristan looked up. "Y-Yugi?" He asked, really shocked.

"Hey Twistan." Yugi chuckled sweetly.

"What in the.." Tristan asked, his mouth hanging open almost.

"Long story." Yami interrupted before any of the others could respond.

"We'll tell you later." Yami answered, hoping Tristan wouldn't ask anything more about it.

"Tea why is Twistan here?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. What ARE you doing here?" Tea asked.

"I got bored fighting with Devlin." Tristan answered simply, referring to their friend Duke Devlin.

"I see." Tea replied, nodding.

"You can get up you know." She said with a smile.

"Uh no I can't." Tristan muttered, almost embarrassed.

"Huh? Why not?" Tea asked, perplexed.

"I'm covered in spaghetti sauce…" Tristan replied, blushing.

"Oh Tristan!" Tea laughed, shaking her head.

"Just help me ok?" Tristan asked meekly.

Tea giggled, getting out of her seat and walking around, extending a hand for Tristan to take.

Tristan smiled and took her hand.

Tea pulled, hoping they could get him back on his feet quickly.

Tristan slowly stood back up.

"You okay?" Tea asked him.

"Yeah im fine."

"Tristan wait up for me and Serenity…" Came another voice.

"Oh lord no…" Tristan muttered.

"That voice can only be..." Tea started.

"If he said what I think he said, he's so dead!" Joey growled.

Yugi whimpered as he started to cry.

"Yugi, what's the matter?" Yami asked, bringing Yugi close. "What's wrong?"

"J-Jwoey... He's threatening Wuke…" Yugi whimpered.

"Awww, don't worry Yugi." Yami whispered, hugging him gently, glaring up at Joey. "Joey, quit it." Yami growled.

"He's dating my sister! It's my job!" Joey called.

"That sounded so wrong Wheeler…" Kaiba muttered, throwing the other man against a wall, knocking him out.

"Shut it Rich-boy!" Joey snapped.

"Hey Joey." Duke said suavely.

"Where's Serenity? I heard you're with her!" Joey called.

"Hey big brother!" Serenity called cheerfully as she followed Duke inside.

Joey growled, holding back the urge to full-on scream at Duke. He clenched his fists, ripping a rough piece off his burger, ready to hurl it at the Dungeon Dice Monsters creator.

Yami raised his hand, laying on the top of Yugi's head as he looked up, seeing Joey rise from his seat.

"Make him swtop..." Yugi whimpered, referring to Joey not wanting Duke harmed.

"Joey, stop it now." Yami growled.

"Don't make me turn on you. This is for my sister!" Joey called.

"But she likes him!" Yami protested, wanting Serenity happy, but at the same time, having Yugi calm again.

"It's true Joey." Serenity said, kissing Duke's cheek.

Joey growled, turning and throwing the piece at Kaiba.

Yami peered over the top of his and Yugi's seats, watching Kaiba.

Mokuba aimed and shot Joey with a tranquilizer dart.

"What the-" Joey yelled, deciding not to go further with Yugi's presence.

Yami turned to Joey, missing the result of the airborne burger piece, Joey fell back into his seat, sighing, already feeling slightly drowsy.

Yugi peeked over at Joey.

"What the..." Duke started, staring at Yugi.

Yami looked down at Yugi, still leaning over him protectively.

Joey glared at Duke, a moment before falling forward and hitting his head on the table, falling asleep.

Yami returned to looking up at Joey for a moment.

"Now can I get my ice cweam?" Yugi asked.

"Why is he talking like that?" Duke asked.

"Because something happened Duke, we'll explain somewhere less chaotic later." Yami called before turning to Yugi and speaking up again.

"Yugi, I'll go see, maybe there's somewhere quieter you could eat it, that okay?" Yami asked.

"'Kay." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled as he nodded, pushing himself back, sitting straight, looking for a waiter, signaling for the one that had seen them earlier.

"Yes sir?" The waiter asked.

"Could we have a portion of ice-cream for my brother here?" Yami asked.

"And is there somewhere safer we could go while he has it?" Yami added.

"Sure." The waiter gestured to a private table outside.

Yami picked Yugi up, carrying him to the table without looking back at the others, smiling as he looked down at Yugi's in his arms.

"I want vanilla with sprinwinkles." Yugi requested with a giggle. (Sprinwinkles is Sprinkles in translation.)

"Okay, then that's what I'll ask them to get for you." Yami chuckled softly.

"You want some?" Yugi asked cutely.

"Er...I guess I will" Yami replied with a smile.

"We can share mine." He answered sweetly.

"Okay then." Yami replied.

"Guys?" Tea asked.

"Tea." Yami almost gasped, turning around.

"So what does Yugi want?" She asked.

"We were going to get his ice cream and he could eat it outside, where the others aren't fighting." Yami explained.

"I can get it while you stay with him." Tea offered.

"Okay." Yami replied, nodding.

Tea returned to the waiter and ordered Yugi a medium-sized bowl.

Yami sighed as he sat down at the outside table, seating Yugi in the seat next to him.

Soon much to Yugis delight, Tea brought his ice cream.

Yami smiled seeing Tea approaching, glad that Yugi could enjoy what he had been waiting for.

Yugi clapped his hands happily.

"See Yugi, this will make you feel better after everything in there." Yami chuckled.

Yugi giggled happily as he took a spoonful of the cold sweet treat in his mouth.

"Is it nice?" Yami asked with a smile.

"Yes here have some." Yugi chirped, offering a spoonful.

Yami smiled, leaning forward to consume it, letting Yugi pull back the spoon with ease, nodding as he swallowed.

Tea giggled as she watched.

Yami turned to Tea, smiling cheerfully, glad that the three of them could just sit and enjoy the moments without the others about to cause more trouble.

About 20 minutes later Yugi had finished his ice cream.

"You really liked that. Maybe we'll have to get some so you can have it at home whenever we need to go get some bits, yeah?" Yami asked, rubbing the back of Yugi's head.

Yugi giggled, nodding.

Yami smiled, shuffling closer to Yugi and hugging him tightly.

Yami turned to Tea, smiling, he couldn't help but feel she was just as close to Yugi as he was, despite the prank he had played only hours earlier.

"Tea, thanks for coming out with us." Yami said happily.

"Sure…by the way we should get Yugi to sleep." She said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea; after all it's been a long day. You want to have a rest now Yugi?"

"No! I wanna play Wide and Week!" (Hide and Seek translated)

"Hide and Seek? Well...okay then, I guess."

"But when we get wome. Not were." (here in translation)

"Sure thing Yugi, I'll play with you. Anything to keep you happy." Yami replied.

Tea thought about warning him but decided against it.

Yami smiled, stroking Yugi's hair happily, he was beginning to see why the others had been so fond of keeping Yugi so young.

Kaiba walked in, hefting Joey over his shoulders. "Let's...go…" He said almost breathlessly.

"Joey's still asleep I see, I can imagine he will be for a while now." Yami mumbled. "Come on Yugi, the quicker we get home, the quicker we can play." He said, grinning.

Yugi giggled happily.

Yami picked Yugi up from his seat, holding him close as he moved away from the table, glancing back at Tea with a smile, again thanking her for accompanying them.

Tea smiled back.

Yami stroked Yugi's head, looking down at him, smiling, keeping an eye where he was going as he walked towards Kaiba.

Kaiba smiled at the 2 of them.

Yami lifted his head, catching Kaiba's smile.

"What?"

"Just you 2." Seto said.

"What about us?" Yami asked.

"You're finally bonding." Seto teased.

"Wh-what? Are you crazy? I told you, I'm waiting for time to pass so Yugi can get back to normal and we don't have to worry about him being so vulnerable." Yami protested.

Kaiba chuckled, shaking his head.

"What's with the shaking head?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll never learn…" Seto spoke.

"And what is this thing I'll never learn?" Yami asked, narrowing his eyes into a softer than normal glare.

"That he's fine with us protecting him." Seto answered.

"I know that, I'm just worried what everyone else would do in this time. Four months is a long while." Yami replied, sighing.

"Chill." Seto replied jokingly.

"Easy for you to chill, this isn't the person you're closest to." Yami growled.

"Rewlax (Relax) Yami." Yugi told him sweetly.

Yami looked down at Yugi, staring at his face; he tried to answer back, finding that the words wouldn't come.

After a moment of trying, he gave up, sighing, when he couldn't think of anything to say.

Yugi giggled, seeing he had won.

Yami smiled as he looked down at Yugi giggling, looking back up at Kaiba with a less cheerful look.

"Come on, let's just get home. Between Joey sleeping, whatever else Mokuba has and all the chaos that happened, I'd rather just get home. I don't want to run the risk of anything else going wrong, especially what else Mokuba really could have." Yami sighed.

Mokuba chuckled as he and the others headed to the limo.

_Well Yugi basically had a run of the restaurant. _

_What could happen next?_

_Tune in next week to see!_


	4. Hide And Seek

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Yugi giggled, seeing he had won._

_Yami smiled as he looked down at Yugi giggling, looking back up at Kaiba with a less cheerful look._

_"Come on, let's just get home. Between Joey sleeping, whatever else Mokuba has and all the chaos that happened, I'd rather just get home. I don't want to run the risk of anything else going wrong, especially what else Mokuba really could have." Yami sighed._

_Mokuba chuckled as he and the others headed to the limo._

_End Flashback_

Yami shook his head for a moment before following the others towards the limo.

Noah smiled back at Yami.

Yami smiled at Noah, having realized how little he had partaken in the madness, at least all that had happened before he, Yugi and Tea had left.

The group got in the limo and safely strapped themselves in.

Yami sat between Yugi and Joey, keeping an eye on the blonde but wanting to still stay close to his aibou.

Within 20 minutes they were back at the Kaiba mansion.

Yami turned to Yugi, undoing his own seatbelt. "Do you want me to take you inside? I think I might need to help take Joey in too unless Kaiba takes him."

"Let Twea do it." Yugi said happily.

Yami nodded with a smile, turning around and grabbing Joey's arm. Tea shuffled closer to him, taking off his seatbelt.

Yugi smiled.

"Come on Yugi, I'll take you inside, I heard you wanted me to." Tea whispered, opening her arms for him.

Yugi happily jumped into her arms.

Tea giggled, hugging him as she pulled back, opening the door beside them and getting out.

Yugi reached up for her brown hair.

Tea noticed Yugi reaching up for her hair; she titled it to one side, making it easier for him to reach.

Yugi playfully tugged on it. Being only 3 he didn't know he might hurt her.

Tea chuckled as she kept her hair at a good length so Yugi's tugging wouldn't hurt so much, she loved to see him so peaceful.

"Hey where...am I?" Joey asked, finally waking up.

"Joey, thank goodness, now I don't have to carry you." Yami sighed with relief. "You're in Kaiba's limo, we just got back."

"Oh ok danks bud."

"Come on, I'll help you inside anyway, you might still be a bit drowsy."

"Ok den."

Yami pulled Joey towards the door, dragging his arm over his shoulder as he pushed himself out, dragging Joey after him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about what happened. Don't worry about it." Yami answered, helping Joey towards the mansion, focusing on the blonde.

"Aight Yams."

Yami sighed, over the course of a few hours, he felt he had lost control of so much; he quickly shook it off, lifting his head to the mansion as they reached the steps.

Joey smiled.

Yami moved onto the first steps, pausing as he looked back at Joey, waiting for him to step up so he wouldn't be dragged.

Joey slowly made his way up the steps.

Yami smiled at Joey, glad he could make it up as he did, at least he wasn't too tired to do that, he turned his head where Tea and Yugi entered through the door.

Joey got inside and immediately crashed on the couch.

"You need me to get anything Joey?" Yami asked, looking down at him with, feeling concerned after how Mokuba had just whipped out the dart and got him.

"Nah I'm fine bud."

"Okay, just call me if you need anything, I have a promise to keep." Yami replied, turning away.

"No problem."

Yugi giggled as he looked up at Tea, still fiddling with her hair.

"Twea."

Yami chuckled. "Aibou what are you doing?" He asked, smiling.

"I was pwaing with Twea's hwair." Yugi giggled.

"What about Hide And Seek?"

"Yeah, yeah, I wanna pway Wide and Week!" Yugi called, clapping his hands.

"Tea you wanna help me look for this little rascal?"

"Sure, it'll be fun!"

"All right." He turned to Yugi. "Go ahead and go hide, aibou. We won't peek."

"Yweah, you bewwer nowt!" Yugi laughed, rushing away.

"He never runs out of energy..." Yami chuckled.

"Yeah, that's sweet; I think it's cute, don't you?"

"Yeah it is cute." Yami said turning around, facing away from where Yugi had ran. "1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. Ready or not, here we come, aibou!" Yami called with a grin.

"I think you're gonna enjoy this." Tea chuckled, looking at him with a smile. "So, we split up or go together?"

"Go together."

"Right, he headed down that way, so he'll probably be in one of those rooms, it wasn't that long."

"Yeah but Ra knows where. He's tricky..."

"I bet he is, come on, let's not waste time."

Yami nodded and walked ahead.

"We should split up once we're in each room; he's probably in one of the closer rooms."

"Good plan."

Yugi sniggered as he dove behind a couch in one of the rooms, peeking past the edge, over the arm as he waited for the door to open. Tea nodded at Yami as she reached the first door, pushing it open.

Yami walked around, carefully inspecting each area.

"You see anything?" Tea asked, looking behind a large potted plant in the corner.

"No I don't. Do you?"

"Nah, I can't see any sign of him, he must be in a different room."

"Yeah, come on."

Tea followed Yami out of the room, shutting the door behind her, looking at the one next along the wall.

"Think he's there?"

"Maybe, like you said, he's tricky. This could take a while." Tea sighed.

"Why the sigh?"

"I don't know, it's been a long day, he'll probably fall asleep." Tea giggled.

"I highly doubt that especially with ice cream in him."

"Maybe, we'll just have to see!" Tea giggled, opening the door.

"Yeah."

Tea looked about as she entered, wondering whether Yugi had hidden in the room, or whether he was in another, making her way to a desk with several places he could hide.

"I can't see him. Dang that little guy's good."

"Yeah, it's even easier for him being so small; his hair would still give him away."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I bet there's more places he could hide than usual now."

"Yeah good point."

"I guess we should check the next room."

"Yes."

"You alright? You're not really saying very much?"

"Oh no no im fine."

"You sure? Okay, let's go see where he is."

Yami nodded with a smile.

Tea walked to the next door, skipping to opening it straight away. Yugi lowered his head, hiding behind the couch as he heard Tea and Yami entering.

Yami looked around, trying to pick out his little aibou.

Tea looked around, unsure where to check, behind the couch seemed too easy, but for a three year old version of Yugi, would it?

"I think I see him."

"Where?"

Yami smirked pointing to where a small part of Yugi's hair showed.

Yugi held his breath, shuffling across to move his hair out of anywhere either could see it. Tea stopped beside Yami, looking around.

However before Yami could show her, he lost track of his little partner.

"What's wrong? I thought you said you saw him."

"He disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?" Tea asked him, puzzled.

"I lost sight of him."

"But we know he's in here, at least that's alright. Where did you see him?"

"Over there." He pointed to the couch.

"Maybe he's still there, come on, let's check."

Yami nodded.

Tea moved towards it, looking as much of behind it as she could. Yugi pressed his back to the couch, bringing his knees to his chest, looking around to see whether they were heading to him.

By doing that however he gave himself away.

Tea smirked when she heard his hair brushing against the couch, turning to Yami, giving him a silent nod. Yugi felt his own heart racing, the silence was building up to something, he was sure he knew what it was, he looked around again.

Yami grinned, seeing Yugi's hair. "Aibou I see you..." He called teasingly.

"Wha?" Yugi moaned, widening his eyes when he realized he really had given himself away. He pushed himself away from the back of the couch standing up to face Yami and Tea.

Yami chuckled softly.

"Aww, how did you know?" Yugi asked.

"I saw your hair."

"Awww, I knew my hwair would give me away!" Yugi answered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I should have hidwen where you wouldn't have sween me."

"Heh was that fun aibou?"

"Yeah it was!" Yugi giggled happily.

"You tired?"

"No, I want to play morwe, befwore it gets darwk."

"But it is."

"What?" Yugi moaned, looking out the window behind him. "Awww, no fawr."

"Does he ever get tired at 17?" Tea asked.

"Normally, although the time varies, normally days out can wear him out easily, same with even me. But when you're three, I guess it doesn't work." Yami answered.

"No it doesn't."

"Oh boy, it could be a while before he's worn out then" Yami chuckled, looking back at her.

"Yeah…hmm…"

"Tea, you don't have to wear yourself out if you don't want. Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, at least you won't have to worry about getting home in the dark. So what more can we do to wear him out?"

Tea looked at him. "He's a bit dirty..."

"Ah! That's a wie!" Yugi called.

"She's right." Yami teased. "We might have to give him a bath."

"No!" Yugi shouted fearfully.

"Awww, come on Yugi. It won't be bad." Yami replied. "Besides, if we don't now, you'll only get worse and you'll have to be in there longer."

"No I don't wanna!" Yugi whined.

_Will they get Yugi to take a bath? Keep reading to find out!_

_A/N:_

_Wie means lie._

_Fawr means fair._

_Morwe means more._

_Befwore means before._

_Darwk means dark._

_Hidwen means hidden._

_Sween means seen._

_Hwair means hair._

_Yweah means yeah._

_Bewwer means better._

_Nowt means not._

_Pway means play._

_Wide And Week (In this case) means Hide and Seek._

_Pwaing means playing._

_Twea's means Tea's._

_Twea means Tea._


	5. Sugar Frenzy!

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Tea looked at him. "He's a bit dirty..."_

_"Ah! That's a wie!" Yugi called._

_"She's right." Yami teased. "We might have to give him a bath."_

_"No!" Yugi shouted fearfully._

_"Awww, come on Yugi. It won't be bad." Yami replied. "Besides, if we don't now, you'll only get worse and you'll have to be in there longer."_

_"No I don't wanna!" Yugi whined._

_End Flashback_

"Ouch!" A voice cried.

Yami lifted his head, looking back when he heard the other voice.

"Guys I could use some help!"

"Joey, I told you to call me if you wanted anything." Yami sighed, shaking his head before walking across the room to help the blonde.

Joey was hopping on one foot, probably from stubbing his toe.

Yami chuckled, reaching Joey; he pulled the blonde's arm over his shoulder. "What was it you wanted?"

"Well I..." Joey was interrupted by a familiar duel monsters call – the call of Harpie Lady.

"Was that what I think it was? But that's not possible." Yami murmured.

"Yeah I hear it too Yami…" Joey mused.

"But how are they flying about? We're not dueling. Are they chasing you?"

"We may not be but the person controlling them may."

"Oh man, where did you last see them? Were they following you?"

"I just heard them."

"Then we have no idea where they...or she, are." Yami answered, the 'she' referring to Mai Valentine.

"Right." Joey answered back.

"That's not good, what if they came down here and Yugi or Tea walked out?" Yami asked. He glanced back at the door behind them; quickly slamming it shut, surely startling the others. He looked back at Joey again. "Come on, let's get you somewhere to really rest."

"W-What was that?" Mokuba whimpered from another room.

"Kaiba, Mokuba, where are you?" Yami called; ready to assume that Kaiba was in the duel if one was going on.

Then the roar of Blue-Eyes was heard, signifying that Kaiba was indeed dueling.

"Blue-Eyes?! Come on Joey!" Yami called, dragging Joey along as quickly as he could.

"Let go of my arm man." Joey moaned almost.

"Why?" Yami asked, sighing before Joey could give him an answer and letting him go.

Joey opened the door. "Yami check this out man..."

Yami sighed, shaking his head before moving close behind Joey, looking inside.

Seto stood there, looking confident with his sole Blue-Eyes while Mai had 2 Cyber Harpies left.

"They are dueling; looks like Kaiba's got the upper-hand with a Blue-Eyes out, Mai's Harpies don't stand a chance alone."

"Don't count her out yet bud..."

"I won't, but we both know what Kaiba can be like, he's powerful, she'll have a rough time facing that dragon."

"True. Let's watch."

"Alright, my turn!" Mai called, drawing her card. "You ready to lose Kaiba? I play Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation."

"No way... I can't believe dis." Joey whispered.

"She still has that card? Joey, remind me to resist going mad later!" Yami grumbled.

"So because I have 2 Harpies on the field, I can destroy up to two monsters on your field and you only have the one!" Mai called. "Go my Harpies; take out his Blue-Eyes and his life points."

Seto screamed as his life points plummeted to 0.

Yami looked up at Joey as the holograms disappeared, nodding to say how he accepted Joey's claim, having just seen it fulfilled before them. Mai deactivated her Duel Disk, smiling as she removed her cards from the device.

"Good duel Mai." Seto replied.

"Thanks Kaiba, you gave me a real run for my money." Mai replied, holding a hand out for him to take.

Kaiba smiled and did so.

"Mai is dat you?" Joey called.

"Joey?" Mai asked, turning around to see him. "Hey, it's been a while."

Joey ran over to her, smiling.

Yami entered less quickly, smiling as he watched Joey so happy.

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked cheerfully. "I didn't expect you guys here at this time, I was just stopping on the way to your area to say hi to Kaiba when he told me you guys were here."

"Heh looong story Mai."

"How long could it possibly be? It doesn't matter; I just can't believe you guys are here!" Mai called.

"Well, Yugi and I are living here for a while." Yami added.

"Ah boy what is it now..." Mai wondered.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Every time I come see you 2 something freaky is happening." Mai answered.

"Freaky? In what way?" Yami asked.

"Both good and bad." She retorted.

"Okay, you're losing me. You mean because Yugi and I are living here?" The confused spirit asked.

"Kinda." Mai said.

"I see." Yami spoke coolly.

Mai shivered.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" Yami asked, showing concern.

"Just cold." Mai replied.

"I suppose it's the evening air, it does that. Joey, we'll have to go and check on Yugi and Tea in a minute, they'll probably be wondering what happened." Yami told the blonde.

"Yeah."

"I'm worried I might have shocked them when I slammed shut that door." The ex-Pharaoh retorted.

"You might've."

"That's what I'm afraid of, what if I scared Yugi too much?"

"Ah he'll be all right."

"He's three Joey. Three year olds don't take kindly to doors being slammed." Yami protested, heading for the door.

"Yeah but he's got da mind of a 17 year old rememba?"

"Yes, but you've seen how he acts like a three year old."

Mai looked like she was about to faint from what she was hearing.

Yami glanced back to see if Joey had decided to follow or stay, quickly turning his attention back to the door ahead where inside Yugi and Tea waited.

"Pharaoh did you just say he's a 3 year old?" Mai asked.

"Yes." Yami called back.

"How did that happen?"

"Ask Kaiba!" Yami growled, laying his hand on the door handle.

"How many times do I hafta say it? **THE** **GOD DAMN BOTTLE SLIPPED!!**" He screamed.

"And how many times do I have to say it? **YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE DAMN CAREFUL ANYWAY!**"

"Would you 2 quit yelling? You sound like toddlers yourself." Mai replied.

Yami growled, pushing open the door. "Yugi, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." He replied, but was far more messier than before as he had made a run of the kitchen...

"Yugi, what did you do? You look worse than when I felt you." Yami asked, staring at Yugi.

Mokuba burst into a giggling fit. "Y-Y-Yami check...the k-k-kitchen and y-y-you'll find out."

Yami turned his head back to Mokuba, making his way to the younger Kaiba and peeking inside. "Oh he didn't!" he half-laughed.

Mokuba grinned.

"He's trashed the place, I guess this means Tea and I have more reasons to give him a bath. I'm surprised she didn't try and stop him." Yami added, pulling back and looking down the corridor again.

"Um Yami...I don't think you should think about a bath right now..." Mokuba muttered.

"I guess so, but there has to be SOME way to get him in there." Yami sighed.

"Not now look." He pointed to Yugi who was on a sugar rush.

Yami shook his head, smiling, seeing Yugi acting as he was acting just too cute for him to resist.

"Hey! That little rascal got into my Reeses stash!" Mokuba protested.

"Is that what's sent him like this?" Yami asked, glancing back at Mokuba.

"That and about a dozen M'Ms..."

"Oh boy." Yami chuckled.

"I know..." Mokuba chuckled.

"What in the..." Seto asked.

"Long story." Yami mumbled, turning back to Kaiba.

"He got into your candy stash didn't he Mokie?"

"Yeah." Mokuba answered with a nod.

"How long would this last with Mokuba? Then we could hopefully have a rough idea how much longer it could last for Yugi." Yami asked.

"It usually lasts several hours for him."

"Damn, Yugi's so much younger it could last the entire night at this rate."

Mokuba grinned at that.

Yami glanced at Mokuba, seeing that he was enjoying it.

"Something tells me we'll have triple trouble soon..." Kaiba whispered.

"Why triple? Please tell me you didn't drop another two bottles!" Yami sighed, glaring at Kaiba.

"No I mean..." He gestured to Noah and Mokuba consuming about 5 Reeses each.

"Oh no, they'll encourage him further. Can't you stop them?"

"Nah let them have fun."

"Kaiba!" Yami growled. "Sometimes I wonder how you control your life."

His azure eyes flashed dangerously.

"Look, all I'm saying is, Yugi might think this is alright, it'll be hours before he crashes out. Look, you get the others somewhere to rest, I'll look after those three, I feel partially responsible for this anyway, I should have tried to stop it."

"All right ill try."

"Okay, I'll try and get Yugi, Noah and Mokuba into one room. I'll grab some coffee from the kitchen too; it's going to be a long night." Yami replied, grinning.

"Oh hell yes…"

"Yeah, well, I'll see you later or in the morning."

"I doubt any of us will sleep tonight…"

"Well, I hope the others aren't kept up, today's been long enough as it is."

"True."

"Well, have as good a night as you can." Yami replied, turning back to the kitchen and making his way in.

To be continued…


	6. Persuading Seto

Last Time

_Last Time_

_"Look, all I'm saying is, Yugi might think this is alright, it'll be hours before he crashes out. Look, you get the others somewhere to rest, I'll look after those three, I feel partially responsible for this anyway, I should have tried to stop it."_

_"All right ill try."_

_"Okay, I'll try and get Yugi, Noah and Mokuba into one room. I'll grab some coffee from the kitchen too; it's going to be a long night." Yami replied, grinning._

_"Oh hell yes…"_

_"Yeah, well, I'll see you later or in the morning."_

_"I doubt any of us will sleep tonight…"_

_"Well, I hope the others aren't kept up, today's been long enough as it is."_

_"True."_

_"Well, have as good a night as you can." Yami replied, turning back to the kitchen and making his way in._

_End Flashback_

"What I have to do is develop a reversal potion…" Seto mused.

"No Kaiba!" Tea called from behind him. "That's not fair on Yugi."

Kaiba jumped. "**DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!**" He screamed at the top of his lungs, almost.

"Well you shouldn't plan to go against what we all agree. Even Yami's accepted that Yugi would be like this for a few months and you heard Yugi, he wants to be like this."

"But why..." Seto asked, honestly perplexed.

"He likes it, I don't know why, but he's adorable, don't force him to go back when even Yami wouldn't." Tea replied.

"I don't know if I can stand a toddler for 4 months..." Seto groaned.

"Wasn't you one of the ones earlier that really liked him like this?" She asked, smirking.

Seto blushed brightly. "Did I say that?"

"Not exactly in words, but basically." She answered, her smirk growing.

Kaiba chuckled weakly.

"So now what? You're going to force him back? I thought you were his friend, you wouldn't force him to do that if you were." Tea said, trying to reason with him.

"I am its just Yami and I have a duel in a few days..." Seto muttered.

"Yami can duel without Yugi, he sometimes has. Doesn't their mind-link still exist?" Tea asked.

"Probably but I doubt Yugi can work it now."

"Not at this moment in time obviously, but if it still exists, then things are even closer to normal than we thought." Tea answered.

"True...true…" Seto muttered.

"So what reason is there to change Yugi back?" Tea asked.

"Well like Yami said what about Bakura?" Seto asked in reply.

"You didn't seem to be on Yami's side then." Tea countered, smiling.

"I don't know what to think right now."

"You were so sure before, what changed your mind? This?"

"I guess." Seto answered.

"What is it? You miss the older Yugi?" Tea asked gently.

"A little." Seto admitted softly.

"Well, I miss him too. But...but look at him, he's so adorable." Tea cooed softly as she looked down at the innocent three-year-old.

Kaiba looked down seeing Yugi playing with his duel disk and smiled.

"See? You can't seriously completely want to get rid of him." Tea teased.

"I don't." Seto answered, grinning softly.

"There you go, use that to keep Yugi like this for as long as the effects last." Tea giggled.

"All right thanks, Tea." Seto answered with another smile.

"It's no problem; I was just trying to help you make up your mind." She assured him.

Kaiba hugged her lightly.

Tea hugged back, smiling, glad that Yugi could stay younger for longer.

To be continued…


	7. Game Time

_Last Time_

_"Well, I miss him too. But...but look at him, he's so adorable." Tea cooed softly as she looked down at the innocent three-year-old._

_Kaiba looked down seeing Yugi playing with his duel disk and smiled._

_"See? You can't seriously completely want to get rid of him." Tea teased._

_"I don't." Seto answered, grinning softly._

_"There you go, use that to keep Yugi like this for as long as the effects last." Tea giggled._

_"All right thanks, Tea." Seto answered with another smile._

_"It's no problem; I was just trying to help you make up your mind." She assured him._

_Kaiba hugged her lightly._

_Tea hugged back, smiling, glad that Yugi could stay younger for longer._

_End Flashback_

He smiled back.

Yami emerged, holding a mug of coffee, smiling meekly when he noticed Yugi.

"Come on Yugi, I want to show you something." he whispered, holding his free hand out to his little aibou. "Mokuba and Noah will like it too." He added.

"No! I wanna pway with my cwards!" Yugi protested.

"You can play with your cards when we're there." The taller reasoned, trying to sound firm but not mean or demanding.

"No I wanna stway wight here!" Yugi persisted.

"Please Yugi?" Yami asked, going down onto one knee.

"On one condition." Yugi replied, an innocently sly smirk on his face.

"What's that?" Yami asked. At this point, he'd do anything to keep his aibou happy.

"No bwaths!" He said with a smile.

"Okay then, no baths." Yami answered, smiling.

Yugi giggled and took Yami's hand.

"How did he..." Kaiba began stunned at how easily Yugi got his way.

"Don't worry, I guess they still have a special bond, let them deal with it as they learn." Tea replied, smiling down at them as Yami pushed himself to his feet, holding on tightly to Yugi's hand.

"I meant that how easily Yugi got his way." Kaiba clarified.

"Well, I guess Yami just doesn't want to upset him." Tea speculated.

"Noah, Mokuba, come here a minute." Yami called, looking back at the pair.

"Ah boy…he's spoiling him…" Seto mused.

"Not spoiling, but it can't be easy handling someone in Yugi's condition right now. Young and hyper." Tea giggled.

"Mokie was worse at his age..." Seto groaned softly.

"I bet he was." Tea replied, smiling.

"Noah. Mokuba!" Yami called again to the younger Kaiba brothers.

"What?!" The boys asked, irritated, as they were having a tickle fight.

"Come on, I want to show you guys something." Yami answered, unfazed by their irritated response.

The boys sighed and followed.

Yami shook his head, leading the way, clutching Yugi's hand tightly.

"Yami that's too twight..." Yugi whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yugi." Yami apologized, loosening his grip quickly.

Yugi smiled, his amethyst eyes shining with innocence.

"You feeling calmer now?" Yami asked.

"A wittle Yami." He replied.

"That's good, to be honest, I wasn't counting on it." He joked, chuckling.

"Why?" He asked with a giggle.

"Because if you don't wear yourself out soon, you might not get a good night's rest and then who knows how you'll feel tomorrow." Yami teased.

"But Yami I'm not sweepy..." Yugi replied, trying to hold back a yawn.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Yami answered with a chuckle.

Then Yugi finally yawned, unable to hold it back anymore, hoping his taller guardian wouldn't catch it.

Yami halted, fixing his eyes on Yugi as he noticed him yawn, kneeling beside him, indicating what Yugi had hoped against – Yami catching the yawn.

"Did that sugar rush already wear off? Yugi, you're tired, you can't deny it. Come on, we should get you guys to bed." Yami answered.

"No!" Yugi replied, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Yami sighed, glancing at Mokuba and Noah briefly and turning his attention back to Yugi.

"What do you want to do then?"

However before Yugi could respond, Mokuba started up one of his video game consoles.

Yami turned his head, picking up on Mokuba's interest in the console.

"Do you want to play games with Mokuba and Noah?"

"Yes I do." Yugi replied happily as he clapped his hands excitedly.

Yami nodded, smiling at Yugi, walking to Mokuba.

"Which games are you guys planning on? A multiplayer to support three characters should work; the last can be the game itself playing back, right?"

Mokuba nodded, as he put in a Duel Monsters-like version of Super Smash Bros. Melee.

"I see, interesting choice Mokuba." Yami chuckled, picking up a control for Yugi and passing it back to him.

Yugi took it, looking at the various colorful buttons on it, in awe of its design. He pressed them several times to warm up his reflexes as he hadn't played games with those types of controllers in a long while.

"You remember how to play Yugi?" Yami asked with a smile.

"Yeah I do, but their a lot better at the game than me because they've played it a lot more." He replied shyly with a blush as he pointed to the Kaiba brothers as he spoke.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Yami assured.

Mokuba selected his monster which was one of Joey's favorite cards, Axe Raider.

Noah chose one of his favorite monsters, Yamata Dragon.

Yugi however was having trouble deciding. He gazed up and down at the screen at the almost endless slew of monsters, deeply pondering who he wanted to fight as.

"What's the matter Yugi? Don't you know who to choose? Who's best to fight their monsters?" Yami asked, kneeling down beside Yugi.

Noah chuckled softly. "This isn't like the duel monsters game where the strongest monster wins."

"I know that, I'm just think strategetically for Yugi's sake" Yami chuckled. "He's at a disadvantage." He added.

"I suppwose this will do." He said, selecting Rocket Warrior.

"Good luck guys." Yami chuckled, folding his arms as he sat down rather than kneeling, watching the screen with a smile as the 4 duel monsters appeared.

In the normal game, Noah's Yamata Dragon would win as its attack points of 2600 far exceeded the attack of Axe Raider which was 1700 and Rocket Warrior which was 1500. However that didn't apply in this game.

"Alright guys, go fight then." Yami chuckled, glancing at each of the others.

To be continued…

Yugi translations

Cwards equals cards.

Stway equals stay.

Wight equals right.

Bwaths equals baths.

Twight equals tight.

Wittle equals little.

Sweepy equals sleepy.

Suppwose equals suppose.


	8. Cute Trickery

_Last Time_

_Mokuba selected his monster which was one of Joey's favorite cards, Axe Raider._

_Noah chose one of his favorite monsters, Yamata Dragon._

_Yugi however was having trouble deciding. He gazed up and down at the screen at the almost endless slew of monsters, deeply pondering who he wanted to fight as._

_"What's the matter Yugi? Don't you know who to choose? Who's best to fight their monsters?" Yami asked, kneeling down beside Yugi._

_Noah chuckled softly. "This isn't like the duel monsters game where the strongest monster wins."_

_"I know that, I'm just think strategetically for Yugi's sake" Yami chuckled. "He's at a disadvantage." He added._

_"I suppwose this will do." He said, selecting Rocket Warrior._

_"Good luck guys." Yami chuckled, folding his arms as he sat down rather than kneeling, watching the screen with a smile as the 4 duel monsters appeared._

_In the normal game, Noah's Yamata Dragon would win as its attack points of 2600 far exceeded the attack of Axe Raider which was 1700 and Rocket Warrior which was 1500. However that didn't apply in this game._

_"Alright guys, go fight then." Yami chuckled, glancing at each of the others._

_End Flashback_

However the enemy computer monster was Yugi's favorite, the Dark Magician. Yami saw this and looked at Yugi in surprise.

"Dark Magician? Yugi, I'm surprised you didn't choose him instead." The taller one answered, astonished that Yugi hadn't picked the purple-robed clad magician he was so fond of using during his duels.

"Watch this, Yami." Yugi replied with a giggle as he pressed a combination to transform Rocket Warrior into his invincible mode.

Yami smiled, impressed by the move, nodding silently as he watched the 3 boys try to out-maneuver either each other or the computer player in various ways.

The small rocket monster raced toward Dark Magician.

The creature whizzed around the mage several times, neither striking nor falling into Dark Magician's attacks, racing around the mage like it couldn't do anything else, without Yugi's next command, that was exactly the case.

However because of it moving around so fast it made the mage dizzy leaving it open to a missile assault. Yugi transformed it back to its normal state and pressed its combo for a series of missile attacks.

The warrior reverted back to normal before lunging at Dark Magician, slashing with its sword and the needle-like end of its head, stabbing the dizzy mage several times.

Mokuba smiled as Axe Raider unsheathed his axe, slashing the mage in order to help the small ship.

"A combination against Dark Magician…" Yami stated visibly impressed, watching in awe as the two monsters continued to pummel the mage.

Mokuba nodded as Axe Raider pulled in the mage with a sort of grappling hook as he picked up the mage.

Yami watched as Axe Raider held Dark Magician above his head, wondering what Mokuba was planning.

Mokuba grinned as he walked Axe Raider to the edge of the stage before commanding him to throw him off it.

Axe Raider tilted his arms back before throwing them forward, releasing Dark Magician and sending him flying a distance, slamming on the ground harshly.

The contact made him vanish indicating the computer lost a life.

"Now he's the one at a disadvantage." Yami stated with surprised, glancing at Noah who hadn't made a move yet. "How many lives do you each have?" He asked, simply curious at how long the fight may last depending on that fact.

"5 each." Noah answered.

"I see, you're all going to gang up on Dark Magician and then target each other?" Yami asked, trying to hide a snicker at Dark Magician's misfortune.

"Yep." Mokuba replied, grinning.

Yami chuckled, shaking his head briefly, thinking of how tough Dark Magician had it before watching the game again.

They seemed to repeat their moves to eliminate Dark Magician's lives.

"Well, you took out the opponent, now you have each other to contend with." Yami chuckled.

"Yes we do." Noah replied.

"Let's see who comes out on top then" Yami replied, averting his eyes back to the screen.

Noah did Yamata Dragon's combo intended for Rocket Warrior but it was redirected to Axe Raider, not by Noah's means.

Yamata Dragon's seven mouths opened, firing several blasts that quickly merging into one, originally aimed for Rocket Warrior, finding itself directed at Axe Raider. Yami turned to the three players.

"What happened?" he asked. "What's your plan if you target for Axe Raider, I expected you to go after Rocket Warrior." He said to Noah.

"But I didn't do that." Noah answered.

Yami's eyes widened in surprise slightly, looking back at the screen.

"Yugi, did you activate Rocket Warrior's invincible mode?" He asked to his innocent little aibou.

"Noes." Yugi answered with an innocent little giggle.

Yami looked back, seeing Rocket Warrior remaining in its normal form, nodding his head, his attention returned to the attack, waiting for the counter-measure that he was sure Yugi would try to pull off.

Mokuba looked up. "That's what redirected the attack!" Mokuba exclaimed, pointing to a Magic Arm Shield's 2 arms.

"And you can't escape I assume." Yami answered calmly in response.

"Actually there's one thing I forgot to mention." Noah answered.

"What's that?" Yami asked out of curiosity.

"Before the game started I input a special code that allows our monsters to use Spells and Traps as attack or defense mechanisms, But me or Mokie didn't use it…and I don't think Yugi knows how to yet."

"I see. So that's how the Magic Arm Shield emerged and captured Mokuba's monster. Can he escape, or is he about to lose a life like Dark Magician had?" Yami queried.

"It didn't capture his monster it just redirected the attack target." Noah retorted.

"But he's the target, either way, he's in trouble." Yami answered, trying to keep himself thinking logically.

"True…" Noah mused quietly, as he watched Axe Raider continue to struggle inside the mechanical arms grips.

But while the other boys weren't looking Yugi input a combo that allowed him to swap his monster in-game for another. A keyboard screen came up, asking for him to type in the name of the monster he wished to switch to.

"What the-?" Yami asked, surprised that the screen had altered, allowing a name to be inserted. "Who did that?" he asked, looking back at the three, his eyes falling on Yugi, feeling skeptical knowing Yugi's mischievous nature had been drastically heightened upon becoming a 3-year-old.

Yugi giggled in a mixture of innocence and deviousness, indicating he had done it.

"I thought as much. What are you doing? I expected you would stay with Rocket Warrior, but seeing this, it interests me into which monster you plan to choose." He mused, staring at his adorable little aibou.

"Close your weyes." Yugi instructed in his cutest and sweetest tone.

"...Okay" Yami replied, turning to the screen and closing his eyes, tempted to try and see what Yugi would choose, but resist for the occurrence of annoying him would be disastrous as disobeying his aibou's order would most certainly annoy him.

He typed in his selection and confirmed it, though none of the 3 boys knew what Yugi's choice was.

The small Rocket Warrior began to glow, fading as if being sacrificed in a duel. As the light faded, a much larger one came, huge wings expanding, three heads growing, large claws floating before the bright chest. Yugi had chose Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

The 3-headed fusion emitted his trademark roar, making it obvious as to who it was.

Yami's ears picked the sound, turning his head to Yugi and opening his eyes, seeing the dragon on the screen brightly, he looked back at it, surprised that Yugi's choice.

Yugi giggled, as he blushed.

"Yugi, you cheeky little devil" Yami chuckled, looking back at Yugi with a smile. "I never expected you to be so devious." The taller of the 2 answered, still smiling.

"What that mean?" The 3-year-old asked cutely.

"That you tricked us." Yami answered, pretending to scold the little one playfully.

"How did I twick you?" Yugi giggled.

"Because we didn't expect you to pull a stunt like that. Let alone choose Blue-Eyes Ultimate." Yami laughed a bit.

"Well I take after Setwo sometwimes." The little one answered happily.

"I guess that's what happens when you become as close to him as you have." Yami mused softly.

Mokuba and Noah however had briefly left for a snack and when they returned they were extremely shocked.

The dragon on the screen remained the focus; the two both found their mouths hanging open when they recognized it.

_To be continued…_

_Yugi Translations_

_Suppwose equals suppose._

_Noes equals no._

_Weyes equals eyes._

_Twick equals trick._

_Setwo equals Seto._

_Sometwimes equals sometimes._


	9. Majorly Spooked Out

_Last Time_

_But while the other boys weren't looking Yugi input a combo that allowed him to swap his monster in-game for another. A keyboard screen came up, asking for him to type in the name of the monster he wished to switch to._

_"What the-?" Yami asked, surprised that the screen had altered, allowing a name to be inserted. "Who did that?" he asked, looking back at the three, his eyes falling on Yugi, feeling skeptical knowing Yugi's mischievous nature had been drastically heightened upon becoming a 3-year-old._

_Yugi giggled in a mixture of innocence and deviousness, indicating he had done it._

_"I thought as much. What are you doing? I expected you would stay with Rocket Warrior, but seeing this, it interests me into which monster you plan to choose." He mused, staring at his adorable little aibou._

_"Close your weyes." Yugi instructed in his cutest and sweetest tone._

_"...Okay" Yami replied, turning to the screen and closing his eyes, tempted to try and see what Yugi would choose, but resist for the occurrence of annoying him would be disastrous as disobeying his aibou's order would most certainly annoy him._

_He typed in his selection and confirmed it, though none of the 3 boys knew what Yugi's choice was._

_The small Rocket Warrior began to glow, fading as if being sacrificed in a duel. As the light faded, a much larger one came, huge wings expanding, three heads growing, large claws floating before the bright chest. Yugi had chose Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon._

_Mokuba and Noah however had briefly left for a snack and when they returned they were extremely shocked._

_The dragon on the screen remained the focus; the two both found their mouths hanging open when they recognized it._

_End Flashback_

"You two look surprised." Yami teased, playfully grinning at the 2 younger Kaiba brothers. He knew exactly what was going on, he just wanted to playfully mess with their minds a little as per his usual dark but now more playful nature due to Yugi becoming a 3-year-old.

"HOW DID THAT GET THERE?!" Both boys shouted, both amazed and stunned by the appearance of the hulking dragon fusion.

"Yugi entered a code that allowed him to summon a different monster. Besides, you guys should be careful with the shouting. Remember it's late and the others are asleep." Yami answered with a grin, keeping the tone of his playful teasing.

"Yugi you little trickster!" They replied, giggling as the innocent but mischievous 3-year-old was beaming innocently at the 2 Kaiba brothers.

"Exactly what my thoughts were." Yami chuckled, gazing at his little aibou who proceeded to stick his tongue out at the taller, giggling afterwards.

Noah with his back turned, dropped something on purpose on the floor that would turn the others attention from the game. Whether he did it out of jealousy for Yugi's attention or because of his competitive nature of not wanting to lose at any sort of game was something that for now, none of the other 3 could figure out.

"Noah!" Yami called, pushing himself from the ground. "Oh, let me go and get something to clean that up with." He replied, though he wasn't sounding as though he wanted to scold the green-haired tween, as for all Yami knew the drop had been accidental.

"Ok I'll help you Yami." Mokuba answered, looking up at the taller of the 2 seemingly twin brothers with a cheerful glint in his eyes.

"Yugi, you stay here, just don't try anything else while we're gone" Yami added in a playfully warning tone while turning to Yugi before leaving the room with the younger of the 2 awake Kaiba brothers, Seto having long since gone to bed for the night.

Yugi nodded as to keep to his guardian's word, but knowing him he would innocently disobey it in one way or another, knowing that his cuteness was his biggest weapon to get out of trouble with Yami and the others.

However while Yugi's back was turned Noah input the monster switch code changing his monster to that of Obelisk The Tormentor, the green-haired tween having a rather impish look on his face as his Yamata Dragon vanished and a far larger creature started to rise up in its place, the creature resembling a large blue human-like statue.

The larger creature looked around the arena seeing the other 2 fighter's opposing monsters of Axe Raider being Mokuba's and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon being Yugi's respectively his piercing red eyes narrowed, balling his huge fists as he proceeded to start roaring in a low tone. Yami had only moved a few steps from the door, turning back.

"Mokuba, did you hear that?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Y-Y-Yes." Mokuba stammered, naturally very freaked out by the sound of a monster he and Seto knew all too well…

"What on earth was it?" Yami asked, staring at him. He seemed to know the answer, but Yami couldn't be totally sure as neither he nor Mokuba caught a gaze of the mighty creature rising up in Yamata Dragon's place.

"I have no idea...but it would be really great if it didn't happen again..." Mokuba whispered, his bright and vibrant amethyst eyes wide as the jet-black haired tween appeared majorly spooked out by what he had heard.

"Alright then…" Yami answered, raising an eyebrow at Mokuba's somewhat shaky answer to his query. If it could worry him so much, he should have known. Maybe it was their imagination. There couldn't be a threat around, right?

But if only Yami knew what awaited him and Mokuba when they returned to where Yugi and Noah were waiting…

They would be in for a very major shock…

To be continued…


	10. Obelisk Is Revealed

_Last Time_

_However while Yugi's back was turned Noah input the monster switch code changing his monster to that of Obelisk The Tormentor, the green-haired tween having a rather impish look on his face as his Yamata Dragon vanished and a far larger creature started to rise up in its place, the creature resembling a large blue human-like statue._

_The larger creature looked around the arena seeing the other 2 fighter's opposing monsters of Axe Raider being Mokuba's and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon being Yugi's respectively his piercing red eyes narrowed, balling his huge fists as he proceeded to start roaring in a low tone. _

_Yami had only moved a few steps from the door, turning back._

_"Mokuba, did you hear that?" he asked, his eyes wide._

_"Y-Y-Yes." Mokuba stammered, naturally very freaked out by the sound of a monster he and Seto knew all too well…_

_"What on earth was it?" Yami asked, staring at him. He seemed to know the answer, but Yami couldn't be totally sure as neither he nor Mokuba caught a gaze of the mighty creature rising up in Yamata Dragon's place._

_"I have no idea...but it would be really great if it didn't happen again..." Mokuba whispered, his bright and vibrant amethyst eyes wide as the jet-black haired tween appeared majorly spooked out by what he had heard._

_"Alright then…" Yami answered, raising an eyebrow at Mokuba's somewhat shaky answer to his query. If it could worry him so much, he should have known. Maybe it was their imagination. There couldn't be a threat around, right?_

_But if only Yami knew what awaited him and Mokuba when they returned to where Yugi and Noah were waiting…_

_They would be in for a very major shock…_

_End Flashback_

"It probably was our imagination…" Mokuba murmured. In truth the black-haired tween was growing very freaked out. But still, not to scare Yami he put on his best front to show he wasn't bothered, and Yami fortunately bought it.

Yami turned from the room again, shaking his head for a moment, if the noise had been in his mind, he shouldn't have let it get to him, he wasn't going to be setting a good example for the others. He didn't want to let Yugi or the others down. It was his and the others' job to look after Yugi.

Mokuba soon jogged ahead into the kitchen as he got a dry sponge, wetting it with some soap, along with a cleaning agent before handing them to Yami once he had jogged back to him.

Yami smiled, taking them. At least they could be helpful when they wanted to. He felt relieved that Kaiba and Tea would be taking care of them. He patted Mokuba's head lightly. "Thanks." He replied, smiling.

"Mokuba. Was something the matter before? You seemed worried but you didn't answer with what it was that concerned you." Yami queried, again drawing on the subject that would soon be known to them, in that Obelisk had appeared in their game.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked, puzzled. He obviously hadn't caught the Pharaoh's hint.

"It doesn't matter. If someone worries you, just tell me or Kaiba, okay?" Yami assured, trying to be especially friendly with the small child.

"Ok then." He smiled.

Yami smiled back, glad to see Mokuba acting like his old self again. He knew the better everyone felt; the easier it would be to take care of his 3-year-old little aibou.

Mokuba walked back into the room where Noah and Yugi were waiting, but nearly fainted at the sight he saw on the TV. "Oh...my...God..." Mokuba squeaked out.

Yami followed Mokuba, noticing his pause. His eyes meeting with the screen of the television, he dropped the sponge, starring with wide eyes. "What on earth...?"

"Y...Yami? Am I losing it...or is that....Obelisk?" Mokuba stammered, now getting really freaked out from what he saw in front of him.

"I...think so?" Yami asked, not totally sure himself.

"Oh man...how did that happen...?"

"I did it!" Noah declared proudly, taking his attention from the game to the stunned pair.

"Thanks Mokie." Noah grinned smugly. He simply wanted to rub it in that he controlled the Egyptian God Monster rather than Mokuba.

Yami smiled at the two, shaking his head slowly. He had no idea Obelisk had become a part of a game like that. He chuckled lightly.

"You are so going down!" Mokuba shouted, daring Noah almost to accept his challenge and return to the bout, the 2 having almost forgotten Yugi was there and had changed his monster as well.

Yami recognized the lack of focus on Yugi, setting his eyes on the young partner. He didn't say anything, determined not to say a word and get blamed if he were to break Yugi's concentration.

"Well Noah, you accept or are you afraid?" Mokuba teased, his amethyst eyes glinting mischievously.

"I accept!" Noah cried out, grinning with pride.

The true bout of the game had begun…

To be continued…


End file.
